


Fuss Over Nothing

by vix_spes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian has to patch Guy up after an incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuss Over Nothing

“Oww! Can you watch what you’re doing with that?” Guy jerked his hand out of Marian’s hands, despite her firm grip. “I mean, are you sure that you know what you’re doing? Would it not be better dealt with by someone trained?”  
  
Guy couldn’t help but squirm under Marian’s penetrating stare, “what?”  
  
“Guy, I got nowhere near your hand. You moved before I could do anything, which you’d know if you had been watching what I was doing. You closed your eyes as soon as I took your hand!”  
  
“I did not!”  
  
“Lies! You looked as though you were expecting me to gouge your hand open.”  
  
“How do I know you wouldn’t do precisely that?! You have no training unless you were taught healing alongside swordplay?”  
  
“Why would I want to cause you harm? You’re my fiancé! Guy, it’s nothing but a mere scratch. You fought in the Crusades; I have no doubt that you have been dealt far greater injuries in the Holy Land and in tournaments across France long before that. Besides, even if I did call someone with more healing skills than I, they would do nothing more than laugh at you whilst I did the task anyway.”  
  
“Fine! Just … do it quickly?” Guy held his hand out again, trying to ignore how it quavered slightly and instead turned his head, closing his eyes. He knew that he was being more than a little ridiculous, that Marian was right. He had taken far worse injuries in both tourneys and Holy Land alike but it had been different then; the heat of battle, the adrenaline thrumming through his veins had carried him through the worst of the treatment.  
  
There was none of that now. Instead, he concentrated all of his available senses on Marian. The sound of her soft, occasional murmuring, the feel of her skin against his, how he got brief snatches of her scent as she moved and the sensation of her breath against the palm of his hand as she leaned in closer. It was almost enough to help him ignore the feel of her rooting around in his hand. Finally, he heard her cry of triumph.  
  
“There, all done!”  
  
Guy opened his eyes and looked at his hand, seeing nothing but a smear of bright blood to mark out the injury.  
  
“You knights are all the same, always so dramatic; I’ve treated village boys that have been braver than you. Honestly, all that fuss over nothing; just a simple thorn in your hand.”  
  
Guy could feel the heat of a blush stain his cheeks and cursed his traitorous pale skin as he saw Marian’s knowing smile. Much to his relief though, Marian made no comment and simply wiped his hand clean of the blood before dropping a whisper-light kiss on the spot that she had extracted the thorn from sending his heart racing and more blood rushing to his cheeks.  
  
He may have been ridiculous but he would gladly fall in a hundred more thorn bushes and continue making a fuss over nothing if this was to be his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/248834.html)


End file.
